Hair stylists must sometimes cut the hair of a wig while it lies on a manikin's head. During cutting of the wig, it is desirable that the cutting operation simulate the cutting of a person's hair while he/she is seated in the barber or stylist's chair of a salon. This simulation of cutting of a person's hair is useful in the training of hair stylists by cutting a wig in a situation as close as possible to the cutting of a seated person's hair. Such simulation is also useful when an accomplished stylist must cut a wig supplied by a factory with long straight hair, which requires the stylist to meet the requirements of the purchaser. The ability to mount a manikin's head which holds a wig, in a position closely simulating the cutting of a real person's hair in a salon, in a simple and low cost manner, would be of considerable value.